homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
042416 - Impending Disaster
02:35 -- allodicTemperament AT began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 14:35 -- 02:35 AT: We have a bit of a situation 02:35 CC: situation 02:35 AT: You arrre on Erribus' lland, corrrect? 02:36 CC: yeah 02:36 AT: Who is therrre with you 02:36 CC: well, uh, eribus 02:37 CC: and, uh, lorcan, arty, and lilah 02:37 AT: He isn't the onllly one, right?? 02:38 AT: And LLucy, Adam, Millo, Nyarrlla, Aaisha, and Serrios arre with me. 02:39 AT: Mike is stillll herre, but separrated. 02:39 AT: Varrani and LLiskarrr arre both unaccounted forrr, and I think Helliux is stilll herre too. 02:39 AT: This is a prrobllem 02:39 CC: yeah, uh, it's been a while 02:39 AT: This plllanet is 'fated' to die 02:39 CC: what 02:39 AT: That's Aaisha's quest. 02:39 AT: It's supposed to explllode. 02:40 AT: We're stopping it 02:40 CC: i, uh 02:40 CC: okay 02:41 AT: But I'm going to be pulllling some strrrings to get the strrraggllerrs sent allong to you, okay? 02:41 CC: uh, okay 02:41 CC: i don't understand 02:41 AT: What parrrt of this is confusing 02:41 CC: she said they were all, uh, too busy to be portaled 02:41 AT: Too busy? 02:41 CC: but mike's just been sitting there 02:42 AT: Therrre may have been some interferrence 02:42 CC: she said they had, uh, stuff to attend to or, uh, something 02:42 CC: interference 02:42 AT: Unaccounted forr varriabllles 02:43 AT: Who is the she that you're referrring to 02:44 CC: the one in the, uh, space station type thing 02:44 AT: Oh 02:44 AT: Yes, things have interrrferrred with what she perrrceived as trrrue in the past 02:45 CC: i, uh 02:45 CC: right, uh 02:45 CC: alright 02:47 AT: This is fine 02:48 CC: so, uh 02:48 CC: is there anything i can do to, uh, help get people over here 02:48 AT: Wellll if you get a chance, you coullld ask ourrr resident llless insane seerrr, orr her handmaidens. 02:48 AT: Do you have theirrr handlles 02:49 CC: ...i didn't know there was another seer 02:49 CC: who are the handmaidens 02:50 AT: Did you see them at the ballll 02:50 AT: White, harrrd skin, sorrt of 02:50 CC: oh 02:50 CC: oh okay 02:50 AT: The seerr is the one in the space station thing 02:50 AT: She is a seerr 02:50 CC: alright 02:50 CC: then, uh, no 02:51 CC: i don't have their handles 02:51 AT: If you decide to ask them, be polllite, and invite them both to a memo ratherrrr than trrollling them individuallly 02:51 AT: Theirrr handllles arrre hecateanMatriarch and hermeticMonophobe 02:52 CC: uh, okay 02:52 AT: They don't enjoy one-on-one converrrsations most of the time 02:53 AT: They can move him, but if you get him moving, you shoulllld prrobabllly allso ask about Varrani, LLiskarr, and Helliux 02:53 AT: I haven't been abllle to get ahollld of them 02:53 CC: that's, uh, fair i guess 02:54 CC: i think she said that, uh, liskar was supposed to be with us 02:54 AT: Wherrre IS she? 02:55 AT: This is fairrrllly concerrrning 02:55 CC: i don't know 02:56 CC: i, uh, haven't seen her 02:56 AT: Neitherrr have I 02:56 CC: was she even at aaisha's house 02:56 AT: I'm not surrre 02:57 AT: I'lll see if any of my sourrrces can tellll me 02:57 CC: ...your, uh, sources 02:57 CC: alright 02:58 AT: I'm being vague due to this medium in parrticulllarr 02:58 AT: I'm surrre you underrstand 02:58 CC: of course 02:58 CC: i, uh, wish other people were that vague 02:59 AT: That woullld prrobabllly be forr the best 02:59 AT: The handmaidens may alllso be ablle to hellp with underrrstanding what yourr titllle means 03:00 CC: i mean, uh, i think i understand it mostly, but alright 03:00 AT: I know 03:01 AT: Everrry llittlle bit can helllp, though. 03:01 CC: yeah, uh, that's true 03:02 CC: by the way, uh 03:02 CC: how have you been doing 03:02 AT: I am underrrgrround 03:02 AT: Again. 03:03 AT: Nyarrlla alllmost died 03:03 AT: An elllevatorrr fellll into a chasm 03:03 AT: This plllanet is terrribllle 03:04 CC: ...sounds like it 03:05 CC: i hope you can fix it soon so you can leave it 03:05 AT: LLikewise 03:07 CC: how is your, uh, lung doing though 03:08 AT: Uh 03:09 AT: I mean it stillll hurrrts but I'm fine. 03:09 AT: I can talllk obviousllly 03:10 CC: okay 03:10 CC: just, uh, make sure you rest enough 03:10 CC: i mean i know you're, uh, on the quest with the, uh, exploding planet 03:10 AT: Yes. 03:10 AT: That coullld be a prroblllem with that 03:11 AT: But I'lll be fine. 03:11 CC: just, uh, try to be careful 03:13 AT: Of courrrse 03:15 CC: i, uh, okay, good 03:16 CC: sorry, mike is, uh, having a, uh, a problem 03:16 AT: Yes, I'd gatherrred. 03:17 CC: he, uh, told you about the, uh, the plant 03:17 AT: Yes. 03:18 CC: yeah 03:18 CC: i, uh, dammit 03:18 CC: he can't, uh, leave the, uh, the planet, if it's still there 03:19 AT: Grrreat. 03:20 CC: the, uh, the guy that gave him the plant, he, uh, no 03:20 CC: i 03:20 CC: i have to go 03:20 AT: Good lluck. 03:21 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering allodicTemperament AT at 15:21 -- Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea